1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands and, more specifically, to a modular multi rod portable fishing stand able to be broken down into its component parts for storage and carting to a desired location. Upon assembly of the component parts, multiple fishing rods may be selectively mounted thereto. The modular portable fishing stand is comprised of a weighted base having a handle extending therefrom for carrying said base with a post mountable to the base having a hook-like member extending therefrom for suspending user selectable articles, such as a lantern. Located at the top end of the post is a coupling for connecting a transversal bar with a plurality of fishing rod holders mountable thereon. A fishing rod holder is formed of a curvilinear portion in communication with a spaced apart U-shaped member with an extension depending therefrom providing means for fastening the rod holders to the transversal bar. Once a rod is placed therein, the curvilinear portion prevents upward movement while the U-shaped member supports the rod preventing downward movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other holding devices designed for fishing. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,645 issued to Doench on Nov. 22, 1938.
Another patent was issued to Gronek on Dec. 11, 1956 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,603. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,192 was issued to Hoerr on May 18, 1965 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 6, 1972 to Smeltzer as U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,708.
Another patent was issued to Coutcher on Sep. 16, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,427. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,146 was issued to Duke on Mar. 17, 1987. Another was issued to Van Valkenburg on Sep. 19, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,873 and still yet another was issued on May 14, 1991 to Wagner as U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,458.
Another patent was issued to Colson on Sep. 24, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,877. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,804 was issued to Shearer et al. on Nov. 23, 1999. Another was issued to Solomon on Jan. 27, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,517 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 13, 2004 to Seitsinger et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,682. Yet another was issued to Huerlmann on May 15, 1957 as U.K. Patent No. GB774,634 and still another was issued on Aug. 14, 1992 to David Frederick Partridge as U.K. Patent No. GB2269518.